


Nuovi sogni

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [23]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Hank, cosa sono i sogni?» Connor lo aveva chiesto un giorno come un altro, con quel suo atteggiamento tipicamente artificiale che non faceva ben comprendere ciò che lo spingeva, se non la mera curiosità.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Writober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Nuovi sogni

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al "[ _Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/)" di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
>  **prompt:** sogni || **lista:** change

«Hank, cosa sono i sogni?» Connor lo aveva chiesto un giorno come un altro, con quel suo atteggiamento tipicamente artificiale che non faceva ben comprendere ciò che lo spingeva, se non la mera curiosità.  
L'uomo aveva alzato le spalle, osservato fuori dalla finestra e poi aveva cercato le parole giuste. «Sono i desideri, ma possono essere anche un gran casino della mente.»  
«E tu cosa pensi che siano?» Hank lo aveva guardato, gli occhi chiari fissi in quelli castani dell'androide e con uno sbuffo aveva risposto con un «Sono un gran casino.».  
Connor non aveva compreso a pieno, anche se facendo delle ricerche aveva capito che si riferiva a ciò che avveniva nell'inconscio umano durante la notte, non certo alle aspirazioni per il futuro tipiche sia dei bambini che degli adolescenti.  
Quel giorno Connor aveva capito che Hank sognava il passato, non certo il futuro e che, malgrado andasse avanti passo dopo passo, la pesantezza del suo percorso, era ciò che si portava dietro ogni singolo giorno.  
  
Quando tutto era finito, glielo aveva domandato di nuovo, memore di quel discorso mai davvero chiuso – ma Connor non aveva mai considerato i discorsi con Hank fini a se stessi, aveva troppa stima dell'essere umano per limitare il suo pensiero a semplici codici numerici e di probabilità.  
«Che cosa sono? Beh... a questo punto credo che siano ciò che ci aspetta in fondo alla strada. Domani potrebbe avverarsi uno qualunque dei sogni di chiunque, androidi compresi.» Connor aveva annuito con un cenno, abbozzando un sorriso: sì, quella era la versione che gli piaceva di più, un po' come l'espressione luminosa di Hank, che sembrava aver ritrovato i sogni che aveva perso.


End file.
